


Looking At You Like a Star

by with_beauty



Series: Moondust [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Podfic Welcome, poe sings and plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_beauty/pseuds/with_beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She put her face in her hands. “I’ve ruined things again, haven’t I?”</p><p>Rey felt Finn and Poe lean towards her on either side. “Ruined what?” asked Finn, at the same time as Poe said, “Again?”</p><p>She looked up, fighting back her tears. “Ruined this ... our ... whatever it is we have,” she said, gesturing between herself and Finn, then turning to Poe. “And what we have too. If – if we have anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking At You Like a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the sequel to my fic [Bury My Love in the Moondust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5805103). I reference a lot of events from it here, so it might be a little confusing if you didn't read it first.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Moondust" by Jaymes Young.
> 
>  
> 
> For Poe's singing I really wanted to use a song that Oscar Isaac has done before, so it would be easy to imagine his voice in the context of the fic. I chose one called [The Measure of Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDMXMfA2gfc)

After the all the celebrating and the endless small talk, after being touched or hugged by almost every person who came up to meet her, after having to force a smile for so long she wasn’t sure whether her cheeks had really fallen off, Rey finally managed to escape her welcome-home party. She needed quiet, and she needed solitude, except for no, she didn’t, because she needed the two men whose wrists she held to be there next to her. She needed – she needed –

“Rey,” Poe said, tugging lightly against her hold, “we’re going the wrong way.”

Rey stopped short, her shoulders sagging, as she realized she had no idea where she was going. Finn slid up next to her, looping an arm around her waist. He turned her gently.

“You must be exhausted,” he murmured. “C’mon, the room’s this way.”

Finn kept his hand around her back as they walked, and Poe slid his palm down to lace his fingers between hers. They walked back out onto the tarmac, taking the long way around the party still going strong in the hangar bay, and made their way to the barracks on the other side.

Poe led them down a long hallway and stopped in front of the door all the way at the end. He tapped a code into the keypad, and the door slid open.

“Home sweet home,” he said, pulling his companions into the room.

The lights flickered on, revealing a cozy sitting room and the little kitchenette behind it. There were two doors on the right wall, both firmly shut. A couch was pushed up against the wall opposite them, with a low table in front of it, and a chair was snugged into the corner next to a droid charging station.

“Oh! Where’s BB-8?” Rey said.

Poe laughed. “Don’t worry, I left them with R2 at the party. They wanted to hang out for a little while longer.”

“Oh, all right.” She glanced over at the closed front door. He followed her gaze.

“They can open the door by themself if they need to, and they know how to plug themself into the charge station. They’ll be just fine. Besides, if they feel like it they have a secondary charge station in the command room next to R2’s spot.”

She nodded, relaxing. Finn nudged her towards the couch, and she flopped down onto it, sinking into the plush cushions. They were maybe one of the softest things she had ever laid on. She stretched luxuriously. Finn chuckled as he settled next to her, drawing her feet onto his lap.

“Comfy?”

Rey hummed her assent. Finn stroked her ankle as Poe sat in the chair next to them.

“Are you gonna play tonight?” Finn asked him.

Poe nodded. “Yeah, I mean, if that’s all right.” He caught Rey’s eye. “Do you mind if I play my guitar? I usually like to play something for Finn before we go to bed.”

She sat up a little. “I didn’t know you played guitar! Why didn’t either of you tell me?”

Both men looked a little guilty as she looked between them.

“I guess we never thought to bring it up. It usually happened after we’d listened to your comm,” said Poe.

“Sorry, Rey.” Finn’s expression was pained, but it quickly morphed back into a smile when she patted his hand in understanding. He looked up at her. “He can sing, too, you know.”

She widened her eyes. “Well now I _have_ to hear.”

Poe grinned, turning to collect his guitar where it was hidden behind the chair. He settled it into his lap, plucking at the strings to tune them.

After a moment, he looked back up. “All right,” he said easily, “what do you want to hear?”

“Can you play the one I like?” Finn piped up.

Poe laughed. “Yeah, buddy, of course.”

As he played the opening chords, Finn leaned in towards Rey.

“This song is my favorite,” he whispered. She smiled up at him and he leaned back again, resting his hands on her shins. She had a moment to admire Poe’s deft fingers on the guitar before he started to sing, his voice soft and soulful.

“Oh lover don’t turn away

The future’s banging on your door

Won’t you just let it in

With teeth sinking in

Begging you to sin”

Rey started slightly at the words. They seemed provocative, not at all like the kind of song she would expect Finn to like. But, coming out of Poe’s mouth, she had to admit that they felt ... good. She thought that she liked it.

She settled deeper into the couch, watching the way the fingertips of Poe’s right hand danced across the strings in a complicated strumming pattern. His face was smooth and relaxed, and he glanced up from time to time to smile at her and Poe as he sang. He was entirely captivating to watch.

As Poe reached the end of the song, his eyes drifted closed and he tilted his chin up, singing out to his audience of two.

“And if you think it’s fine

Will you lay your head next to mine

And breathe in the goodness that’s inside my soul

My soul

My soul”

He held the last note, high and clear, for a long moment before looking back down to strum out the final chords on his guitar.

The room was silent for a beat after he let his hands drop away, then Rey rustled up from her position on the couch to put her hand on his knee.

“Poe, that was _amazing_ ,” she enthused. He blushed delicately and offered her a smile. She grinned back. “You’re _really good_. Wow, I – I wish I’d known.”

Poe’s mouth twisted, turning his expression of joy into one of regret. Her stomach dropped.

“Oh, no, Poe, I’m sorry.” She turned to Finn, whose face, to her dismay, matched Poe’s. “I only meant...” She put her face in her hands. “I’ve ruined things again, haven’t I?”

Rey felt Finn and Poe lean towards her on either side. “Ruined what?” asked Finn, at the same time as Poe said, “Again?”

She looked up, fighting back her tears. “Ruined this ... our ... whatever it is we have,” she said, gesturing between herself and Finn, then turning to Poe. “And what we have too. If – if we have anything.”

Both men looked stunned. Rey shook her head in frustration.

“I – on the island, when I was training, I – I was ignoring your comms on purpose.”

Poe’s forehead wrinkled. Finn looked lost, confused, his eyes searching her face. She slipped her legs out from beneath his hands, drawing her knees to her chest. She heard her voice go pleading.

“I-I was wrong. I thought – I thought that I _had_ to, that if I didn’t something horrible would happen to you and it would be my fault.” She bit back a sob and clutched at Finn’s hand. “I was trying to stay away so you would be safe, but I didn’t know it would _hurt_ so much, it was _terrible_ , and oh Finn, I – I –”

“Hey, now.” Rey spun as Poe placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. It looked like he was struggling to keep his expression calm. The thought made her want to cry harder. “Start from the beginning, okay? What happened? What were you trying to protect Finn from?”

Rey told them about finding the Jedi Code, about learning that the teachings said she shouldn’t have attachments. She told them about Luke and Kylo Ren, how she had thought that their connection led to Kylo’s betrayal, and how desperate she was not to be the cause of something similar. She told them about how she had languished, listening to their comms every day and thinking she couldn’t respond, and how Master Luke had finally found out and told her she didn’t have to believe what she had read, how he had finally brought her home. As she spoke, her tears streamed down her face, and she held tightly to her companions’ hands as they gently squeezed her fingers.

When she finished, she sat quietly, sniffling against the tops of her knees. Finn reached out carefully and ran his hand down her leg.

“Rey,” he said softly. “I still don’t understand why you did it. Why did you think you needed to keep yourself away from me? We – we aren’t –” His cheeks darkened slightly. “We don’t have a romantic relationship like the Code was talking about.”

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, summoning the courage to meet his gaze. When she did, she couldn’t catalogue the emotions she saw there. There was confusion, for certain, but in the background was something she couldn’t place. For a moment, she was tempted to reach out with the Force and read it in him, but she shied away from the thought. She couldn’t do that to him.

Instead, she held herself steady and looked up into his face.

“But I do love you. I love you, Finn.”

His eyes widened almost comically as he took in her confession, and from behind her she heard the sharp intake of Poe’s breath. Before either could speak, she continued.

“That’s why I tried to make you happy without me, Finn.” She gazed firmly up at him, then jerked her head slightly to indicate the man behind her. Finn met his gaze over her head, his eyes stricken.

“Is that why you tried to set us up?” Poe breathed over her shoulder. She whirled to face him, aghast. Realizing he had said something wrong, he shot a panicked look to Finn. Finn shook his head, clearly at a loss.

“I, um, ah, well, Finn ended up letting me listen to that part of the comm,” Poe stuttered. Finn gave him a look of betrayal, and he rushed to explain. “He was, he was really upset, Rey. He thought it sounded like something was wrong, so he asked me to try to help figure it out. We knew you were saying goodbye somehow. We thought you were being sent farther away to train, but you couldn’t tell us.” He ended his words with a sigh, scrubbing his palm over his face. Rey tightened her legs against her chest, unsure what to do.

“I wanted you two to be together, so you’d be happy, and you wouldn’t think of me,” she tried, looking between him and Finn. Finn still looked stricken. She laid her hand on his elbow. “I really did mean what I said. I think you two are perfect for each other.”

Poe’s head shot up. “But ... you just said _you_ love him.”

“I know,” Rey said calmly. “But that doesn’t change how he feels about you. Or how you feel about him.” She paused as they exchanged lost glances. “Or ... or how I feel about you,” she added.

Both Finn and Poe’s heads snapped towards her. She felt herself flush.

“How – how _you_ feel about _me_?” Poe croaked.

She nodded. “It’s just, with you sending me so many comms while Finn was still in medical, and then listening to the way the two of you chatted together after he woke up, I really started to like you. You’re hard not to like,” she said shyly.

Poe looked flabbergasted. Finn squeezed her hand on his elbow under his palm.

“Do you feel the same way about him as you do me?” he murmured.

“I – I think I do.” She wasn’t sure if she should feel guilty or not. Finn’s face was very serene. He smiled a little bit before he spoke next.

“So you love him?”

She nodded. His smile grew.

She smiled back at him before squaring her shoulders to Poe, looking into his wide eyes.

“Poe, I love you,” she said. He looked like he was about to faint. Her grin widened.

She looked back to Finn expectantly, and he reached across her to take Poe’s hand.

“I love you too, Poe. So much.”

Poe had barely let out a squeak that sounded suspiciously like the word “buddy” before Finn turned back to Rey. He was smiling fit to burst.

“And I love you, Rey. I think I always have.”

Impulsively, Rey tugged his free hand to her chest, hugging it there. Poe was still gripping his other one, breathing heavily.

“Poe?” Finn’s voice was sincere. “Do you have anything you want to say too?”

“Oh god,” Poe groaned. “Finn. Finn, I love you. You know I do.”

Finn beamed. “And Rey?”

Poe looked over at her, and she tried not to hold her breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. Rey, I love you too.”

She couldn’t help herself, she let out a bright burst of laughter. As she pulled her two companions closer, she saw that they looked dazzled, both with wide smiles across their faces. Looping her arms around their necks, she drew them to her and enveloped them into a hug. Finn was giggling giddily, and after a moment, Poe drew back, his eyes fond.

“Oh, fuck it,” he said, pulling Finn back to face Rey. “Go on, then.”

Finn’s expression went serious, and his eyes flicked between hers as he reached up to cup Rey’s cheeks in his hands. She nodded once, tilting towards him, and he met her halfway.

The kiss was warm and sweet, the simple pressure of lips on lips. Her legs were trapped between their bodies, but she didn’t care. She tilted her head a fraction in his hands and leaned toward him, pressing in more firmly.

He made a pleased hum against her lips, and she fought to keep her mouth still so as not to break the kiss.

As her lips trembled under Finn’s, though, he leaned back, and she gave up, cracking a grin. He returned it slowly, his face bright. Poe laughed next to them from his perch on the very edge of the couch, and Finn turned his smile onto him. Rey bit her lip at the look that passed between them.

The pilot’s eyes were impossibly soft as he bent towards Finn, slotting their lips together. Finn’s eyes slid shut as he pressed back eagerly against Poe’s mouth, making another noise of pleasure. Poe broke into a smile and pulled away slightly, but Finn followed him, leaning across Rey’s folded knees. Poe laughed, unable to properly continue the kiss.

“Eager, are we?” he said, his voice delighted and slightly teasing. Finn gave him a mock frown.

“Excuse me if I wanted to kiss you for longer than 2 seconds.”

Poe laughed louder, tossing his head back. Rey’s breath hitched. She had heard him laugh like this, on his and Finn’s comms, but she had never seen his face when it happened. There hadn’t been much reason to laugh before she’d gone away. He looked joyful, radiant.

She watched Poe and Finn come together again, the corners of their mouths turned up even as they kissed. Poe’s hand slid over the back Finn’s head and neck as the other man’s fingers spanned his shoulder blades. His lips moved under Finn’s, falling open, and ex-trooper drew back with a gasp. He stared at Poe while the pilot arched his brow. Rey let out a giggle.

Both men glanced over at her, sending her responding smiles. Finn shifted away from her, letting her stretch her legs out again, and nudged her with his elbow. She reached out towards Poe’s face, feeling pleased when he leaned forward to meet her.

“Do you want to?” Poe asked softly. “We haven’t really spent much time together, besides waiting in the medbay.”

Rey ran her fingers over his cheekbone, making him shiver. “I was trying to protect you, too, you know,” she said, her voice low. “Every comm you sent, I felt myself getting more attached to you. I didn’t think I could feel so strongly about two different people, but I _do_ , Poe. Do you feel it too?”

His eyes flicked from her face to his lap and back. “Yeah, Rey, I feel it.” He pressed his cheek into the curve of her palm. “I don’t know how it can be true, but I feel it. We have a – a connection, I think. I don’t want to ignore it.”

Finn sniffled quietly next to her, and both she and Poe turned to him.

“No!” he cried. “That was beautiful, guys! I don’t want to ruin the moment. Go back to what you were doing!”

With a laugh, she faced Poe again. Her fingers had begun to slip from his face, but he held them there under his palm. He reached out, mirroring her position, and drew her to him. Their lips met gently, and she sighed into him. He let out a groan in response, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. When she slid her fingers into his hair, tugging gently, his lips parted under hers. His eyes were dazed as she pulled away.

Finn slid up behind her. “I think he liked that,” he murmured.

“Oh, he _definitely_ liked it,” she returned. She turned her head slightly to look at him. “Why don’t you give it a try?”

“This is so unfair,” Poe grumbled, but he stayed still as Finn and Rey scrambled over each other to switch positions. “C’mere, bucket head,” he said, tugging Finn into another kiss.

Finn didn’t immediately put his hands in Poe’s hair, like Rey expected him to. He started instead at Poe’s collarbones, tracing them gently, then ran his fingers across his shoulders and up his neck. By the time he reached the nape of his neck, Poe was shivering in his arms, his mouth pressed hard against Finn’s lips. Rey hid her smile on the ex-trooper’s shoulder. Finally, Finn’s fingers tangled in Poe’s hair, and he gave a light tug. Poe whimpered, panting against Finn’s lips, and Finn moaned in answer.

“I guess you like it too, then,” Rey teased, her voice low in his ear. He shuddered and moaned a second time, pulling Poe closer.

Rey was leaning over Finn’s shoulder to set her lips on his jaw when she heard the front door hiss open. She jerked away in time to see BB-8 pull up short just inside the doorway, their head twitching back slightly. They let out a querulous bleat, making both Poe and Finn start and push back from each other. Poe’s face immediately flushed red.

“BB-8!” he exclaimed. “Hey, buddy, I didn’t really expect you back until ... well I didn’t really expect you back at all.”

BB-8 beeped out a cheery reply, rocking slightly back and forth.

Poe’s flush deepened, and Rey laughed out loud.

“What did they say?” Finn interjected.

“They said that they’re happy Poe’s finally come to his senses about us two,” Rey replied, giggling. BB-8 beeped again. “Apparently, he’s been pining over us for weeks.”

Poe dropped his head into his hands, but Finn looked delighted.

“Well, that just proves things, doesn’t it? This is _definitely_ the best idea we’ve ever had.”

Poe let out a chuckle from between his fingers, then looked up into Finn’s face.

“Yeah, buddy. I have to say, I’m enjoying it.” When he met Rey’s gaze, his eyes crinkled at the corners. She felt a rush of affection, and close on its heels, a rush of relief that she didn’t have to suppress it. She could love these two men, she was allowed to do so, and it wouldn’t be the cause of any harm.

“Me too,” she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. Both Finn and Poe turned to her immediately, and Poe stood to come over to her other side. BB-8 trundled forwards towards her shins, whistling softly, and her companions wrapped their arms around her, leaning their heads against hers.

“Is something wrong?” Finn asked.

Rey shook her head very gently against their temples. “No, never. I’m so, so happy.”

She didn’t know if they’d be able to feel it, but she pushed her emotions out to them through the Force as Master Luke had done for her, her joy and fondness and love filling the spaces between their bodies.

Poe gasped and jerked slightly, but relaxed again almost immediately, breathing out a sigh against her cheekbone. Finn held her tighter, pressing a soft, lingering kiss at the corner of her mouth.

They stayed there for a moment, holding each other, then Poe shifted away and rubbed a hand over the dome of BB-8’s head where it was tilted against Rey’s knees.

“You good to plug yourself in, bud?”

They trilled an affirmative and rolled over to their charging station, busying themselves with setting the wires straight.

Poe turned back to his companions, sliding his hands down their arms to take their fingers in his own.

“Let’s get some rest.”

Rey let herself be drawn up off of the couch alongside Finn and led towards the door directly opposite them. Finn turned the handle for Poe with his free hand, giving the door a light push, and the trio stepped into the darkened room. They left the lights untouched as Poe guided them towards the lone bed against the far wall.

Rey glanced around, looking for a place for her to sleep, but Poe and Finn walked her to the bed without even a moment of hesitation. Poe sat down at the edge, patting the space next to him and giving her a little tug of encouragement. As she sat, Finn slipped his fingers from Poe’s grasp.

“I’ll get you something to sleep in, Rey,” he murmured, stepping over to the dresser under the room’s sole window. He opened a few drawers, pulling out different items of clothes, then returned to the bed. To Rey he held out a loose grey shirt and cotton pants with a drawstring tie at the waist.

Poe took his own clothes from Finn’s arms and moved a few steps away. The other man followed, and the turned their backs to Rey, giving her some privacy to change. She quickly stripped and slipped into her new clothes, and she could hear her two companions doing the same. She kept her eyes trained on the floor until they appeared back in front of her, dressed in shirts and pants similar to the ones she’d been given.

Finn grinned at her as he turned back the covers and slid into the bed, then held out his hand to her. Hesitantly, she climbed in after him. Poe followed, bracketing her from the other side. Both men immediately slid down under the covers, and after a short pause she made to copy them.

As she laid down, her shoulders brushed against both Finn and Poe’s, and her head fell into the space between their pillows. She carefully turned onto her side, hoping to be able to lean her head on one of her arms, but couldn’t seem to extract them from between her and Finn’s bodies. He reached over to put his hand on her cheek, stilling her.

“It’s okay, Rey. Here, come here.” He patted his shoulder twice, and she moved to pillow her head there. She could feel his arm slip under her neck and reach out for Poe. The other man shifted, and suddenly he was right behind her, his chest inches from her spine. His fingers smoothed over her shoulder.

“Is this okay?” he asked. She nodded, pressing his fingers beneath hers.

“Yeah. You can, um, you can come closer, if you want.”

He nudged gently at the back of her neck, then shifted so she could feel the length of his chest at her back. His hand slipped from her shoulder over her hip, and came to rest on Finn’s stomach. The ex-trooper let out a soft hum.

The three settled into each other, quieting as they drifting toward sleep.

“I’m glad you’re home, Rey,” Finn breathed against her temple.

“So am I,” Poe murmured.

Rey smiled gently, snuggling farther under the covers.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://danieljaehobae.tumblr.com)


End file.
